


Phantom Falls - The Supernatural [Fanvid]

by WolfSpirit79



Category: Danny Phantom, Gravity Falls
Genre: Crossover, Fanvid, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfSpirit79/pseuds/WolfSpirit79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a summer road-trip across Oregon, the Fentons get caught up in the paranormal trappings of Gravity Falls and decide to investigate the mysteries of the town. While Dipper tries to figure out the secret behind a ghost that shows up near the Mystery Shack, Jazz gets more than she bargains for when she decides to help a strange individual... [DP/GF crossover]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom Falls - The Supernatural [Fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Gravity Falls, Danny Phantom  
> Audio: Supernatural (Glaze Remix) by Ken Ashcorp, remixed by WoodenToaster
> 
> Some plot points were inspired by the crossover webcomic 'Cold Front' by smphantom and Elsh (http://coldfront.thecomicseries.com)


End file.
